Ryuga
Ryuga (Japanese: 竜牙, Ryūga), also known as the famous Dragon Emperor, was the deuteragonist during the Metal Saga. Ryuga was a former-member of Dark Nebula and the ultimate rival of Gingka Hagane. He was the one who had owned the Forbidden Bey. He was a Legendary Blader as well, specifically part of the Bladers of the Four Seasons, where the power of Gaia was separated into the four seasons of Earth and thus four Bladers, Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Chris, and Ryuga; with Ryuga representing the Season of Summer. He later gave his Star Fragment to his close friend, Kenta Yumiya. Ryuga was also known for owning various L-Drago's. With him having owned Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, and finally, L-Drago Destructor F:S Introduced as a villain character in Metal Fusion, Ryuya was affiliated with the Dark Nebula organization, who aided him in the theft of the Lightning L-Drago 100HF from Koma Village. This incident served as the character motivation for Gingka when Ryuga abandoned Gingka's father in rubble after the first encounter. The power of the Forbidden Bey would influence Ryuga and consume him, draining his energy and turning Ryuga into a monster. But after being defeated by Gingka, Ryuga would begin a journey of redemption and eventually tame the Lightning L-Drago, becoming the Meteo L-Drago LW105LF in the process. He mentored Tsubasa Otori during Metal Masters who was struggling with his dark power and even acted as a temporary reserve member during the Beyblade World Championships for Team Gan Gan Galaxy for their match against Jack of Team Star Breaker. During Metal Fury, Ryuga was revealed as a Legendary Blader, specifically one of the Blader of the Four Seasons representing summer. He finds a traveling companion in Kenta Yumiya, who would become Ryuga's closest (if not only) friend. This bond would ultimately convince Ryuga to cooperate with Gingka and the group in locating the remaining Legendary Bladers. Ryuga and Kenta traveled much, battling in tournaments and such as well as being present when Nemesis was revived. The battle became a living hell where the confrontation with Nemesis would become a struggle as it went on. Yet Ryuga would not despair, and with the remaining power of the Fragment of the Star he contained, he gave it to Kenta to inherit. Kenta became the Legendary Blader to represent Summer for Ryuga. This caused Ryuga to semminly die in an act of self sacrifice to give hope to destroy Nemesis. His death came to a shock to many Bladers, especially Kenta and Gingka. Ryuga was Kenta's close friend and Ryuga had taught a lot to Gingka. In the end, after Gingka and Pegasus destroyed Nemesis forever, he gave thanks to a very special ally, mentor, and overall, a friend for helping him in their journey. And that friend, is Ryuga. Though a image of him in the sky doenst always mean that the person is dead. Personality Ryuga's personality varied greatly between seasons. Beyblade: Metal Fusion In 'Metal Fusion, Ryuga was portrayed to be evil and merciless to his few allies and enemies. He loved to attack the Beys of his enemies until the Bey was defeated. He also enjoyed terrorizing other Beybladers and had a power-hungry personality; he despised losing a battle as well. He was cocky, thinking that he had the power to beat anyone else before him. In the finale, Blader's Spirit, it was revealed that Ryuga's behavior was caused by Lightning L-Drago's possession over him. Also, after being freed from the dark power, Ryuga obtained powerful knowledge about becoming one with a Beyblade and understanding it, in contrast to his power-hungry personality from before. Beyblade: Metal Masters Ryuga he is more of an anti-hero now, instead of a villain. He was also a mentor for Tsubasa during the season, to help him as he struggled with his dark power. Ryuga did not seem to be very fond of Julian Konzern and his Beyblade, and Gravity Destroyer AD145WD because Ryuga believed that there should be only one reverse-rotating Bey, which is his L-Drago. Ryuga did help Team Gan Gan Galaxy because had subbed in for Tsubasa and Yu while they were in the hospital. Beyblade: Metal Fury However, he still retained a lust for power in ''Metal Fury'', as shown by his repeated attempts to control or absorb Nemesis's power, although he was not as hungry for power as before. In ''Kenta's Determination'', however, he was shown to be caring. He took care of his Bey, waited for Kenta under a tree when he fainted, used L-Drago to light a fire for him, and even fed him. He was also shown to have a "sixth sense" which makes him alert to Beys being prepared for launching, to which he quickly launches his bey to either stop the Blader or ignite a battle. History He owns the mystical L-Drago, referred to as the , and is Gingka's ultimate rival. Coincidentally, he keeps his Beyblade on his arm with something shaped like a dragon from the Asian legends. He was a part of the Dark Nebula organization, where he was seriously worshiped by most of the followers like Yu. He turned monstrous in the final battle with Gingka in Blader's Spirit. Ryuga is the reason Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane, was trapped in a cave, But later, Ryo was saved by Hokuto, a Beyblader dog. With Dark Nebula, he attacked the town Gingka lived in. After defeating Ryo in a battle with his L-Drago, rocks fell from the volcano on top of Gingka's father. This is why Gingka used to hate Ryuga. Gingka's father Ryo then turned into his alter-ego, Phoenix ,with his Bey, Burn Fireblaze 135MS. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Awakening When Ryuga first appeared in the anime, he is seen inside a capsule in a coma in the Dark Nebula Castle. Gingka and Storm Pegasus' presence in the area allowed him to wake up. Afterward, Gingka challenged him to a Beybattle when he confronted him. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments, Gingka was easily distracted and furious. This caused the event in where he was able to restore Ryuga's power. With his energy more than {C 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago, leaving Gingka in shock that he lost to him and that Pegasus was in scratches. He approached Gingka when the WBBA granted Yu's wish to have a tournament called "Battle Bladers". The winner will be able to fight Ryuga and Gingka used this chance to have a re-match. They had a short battle but Ryuga won and told him he won't be able to defeat him. In Battle Bladers, he is often seen spectating at the battles with Doji. He battles Hikaru and Tsubasa and wins. He then approaches Doji and uses L-Drago to suck all of his energy due to Doji being concerned that Ryuga won't be all powerful to defeat Gingka, making him think Doji does not think he's powerful alone. In the semi-finals, he battles Kyoya and it starts fairly even, until L-Drago takes him over and he defeats Kyoya. With this, Ryuga gets his match to battle Gingka. In the final round, Gingka and Ryuga have their re-match and it takes a turn for the worst for Gingka. During the match L-Drago takes control over Ryuga. However, with Gingka's determination to beat Ryuga and the bond he has with friends, and more importantly, the Blader's Spirit, he was able to defeat Ryuga, thus cracking L-Drago, but at a price, as Pegasus had to sacrifice itself to defeat L-Drago once and for all. Then Ryuga picks up the broken L-Drago and walks away. Beyblade: Metal Masters Dragon Emperor Descends After his final match up with Gingka, Ryuga went into rigorous training with Lightning L-Drago to to rid himself of the dark bey's control. He eventually figured out that L-Drago's evil was really created by its past owners. These owners were people filled with greed, and hungry for power. Through time, these negative traits formed into the dark power of L-Drago. Ryuga reasoned out that because the dark power was created by humans such as himself, he should be able to overcome it. Through his training he eventually became one with the dark power and both he and L-Drago were reborn. Ryuga returns when he finds out that the dark power has infected Tsubasa, he interrupts Tsubasa's match with Sophie and Wales and reveals his new, stronger abilities. After becoming bored he decides to leave but not before warning Tsubasa about the Dark Power. Ryuga sets out to find Gingka and finds both he and Kenta. Ryuga challenges Gingka and they battle on the outskirts of town. Ryuga easily overwhelms Gingka while discussing that L-Drago is the strongest left rotation beyblade in the world, he tells Gingka that he hasn't mastered Galaxy Pegasus' power. As Gingka's match with Julian draws near Ryuga calls back his L-Drago and commands Gingka to leave, but not without telling him first that he needs to master Pegasus' power.He is been brilliant with Meteo L-Drago. Ghost from the Past Ryuga followed Team Gan Gan Galaxy into the United States for no good reason and during his travels he was threatened by several hooded Beybladers. Ryuga used his hand to spin his bey and easily defeated the bladers who claimed to be from HD Academy. Directly after his win he is confronted by a mysterious hooded man. This man is revealed to be Jack of Team Star Breaker who leads Ryuga to HD Academy for "Training". While at HD Academy Ryuga was being observed for his L-Drago's left rotation while battling automated training beys. Ryuga only wanted to face Jack who tells him his beyblade is not yet completed. Jack offers Ryuga a match with Zeo Abyss as the next best thing and they battle to Ryuga being the victor. Dr. Ziggurat tells Ryuga to cooperate with the academy so they could learn about L-Drago and help to complete the Arrange System, Dr. Ziggurat also reveals that he was working with the Dark Nebula and originally used Ryuga as a test subject. Dr. Ziggurat gives Ryuga one final offer to join the Academy as a test subject but Ryuga responds fiercely and blows a hole in the wall with his L-Drago and leaves. Emperor's Goals thumb|Ryuga vs Jack During the Big Bang Bladers Championship, Gan Gan Galaxy was short a member due to Yu and Tsubasa's injuries. Gingka was prepared to step up in the second match to face Jack as there 2nd and 3rd member but he is interrupted by Ryuga who is eager to face Jack's completed beyblade. Masamune worries about trusting Ryuga but Gingka reassures him by telling him that Ryuga is doing this for his own goals and to trust him. The match begins and Ryuga is seemingly overwhelmed right out of the launcher, silent most of the match it also seems like he is self destructing himself until he reveals he was testing Jacks power and was unimpressed. Ryuga uses his special move to defeat Jack and give Gan Gan Galaxy their first win. Ryuga surprisingly leaves without a word. Ryuga returns during the launch of Hades City in order to stop the "Ghosts from his past". He helps Gingka to destroy the Spiral Core by using his L-Drago's power. Beyblade: Metal Fury The Search for the Legend Bladers Ryuga is seen approaching two guards in Zarkan Island. The guards would not let him in but Ryuga had other reasons. He used the power of Meteo L-Drago to attack the guards. However, a light beam from the Star Fragment hit Meteo L-Drago. This caused it to evolve into L-Drago Destroy. The villagers were frightened of L-Drago's power and thus banished Beyblades from their village. thumb|Ryuga and Kyoya During Kyoya and Benkei's travel to the Zarken Island Volcano they were confronted by none other than Ryuga himself. Ryuga challenged Kyoya and pinned Legend Bey vs Legend Bey. Ryuga deals blows back and forth but ultimately took the win in the end. Turns out Kyoya was followed by Gingka and Yuki who battle Ryuga to realize their potential as Legend Bladers. Ryuga defeats them both even after Yuki reveals his powers. After claims three wins Ryuga leaves in order to find more suitable prey. Ryuga later participated in a "The Tower of Babel" Beyblade Tournament near the Mohenjo-Daro ruins. He randomly appeared in order to test his strength against several beybladers at once. He was first confronted by Kenta who ignored. Ryuga defeated several beybladers with ease until he reached the top of the tower when he was soon followed by the other Finalist, Tsubasa Otori. The two battled it out as Tsubasa tried his hardest to make Ryuga fight with all his power. After Tsubasa uses his special move, Ryuga uses his Legend powers to defeat Tsubasa and win the tournament. Unwilling Protege Afterwards Ryuga was confronted by Kenta who he refused to ignolage as he left. Kenta decided to follow Ryuga through vigorous settings. Ryuga (not to Kenta's awareness) taught Kenta to become a better beyblader by strengthening his endurance and durability. Ryuga and Kenta arrive at the Beystar Island tournament where they are met by several other beybladers including Gingka. Ryuga and Kenta separate and Ryuga runs into his first "challenge" known as the beyblader, King. Ryuga and King battle to ferociously revealing that King is able to combat Ryuga on equal ground after revealing his legend powers. Ryuga only takes the win after using a glimpse of his full power in his special move. thumb|Ryuga followed by Kenta After Ryuga leaves the tournament he is confronted by Kenta who tells his to train him upfront and to acknowledge him on equal ground. Ryuga refuses and Kenta challenges Ryuga, Ryuga easily defeats Kenta without breaking a sweat but Kenta's newfound durability allows him to stand up and challenge Ryuga once more. Ryuga accepts and battles Kenta to the point where he is overwhelmed by Kenta's Diving Claw but counters with his own special move. Ryuga win but finds that his L-Drago's facebolt was cracked revealing that Kenta was strong enough to damage L-Drago. Ryuga leaves Kenta but is surely followed by him soon after. Confronting the Nemesis Ryuga appears again, destroying the match between Johannes and his team versus Zeo, Toby and Benkei by using his L-Drago to clear a straight path into the ruins. He enters the ruins, and barges into the middle of Gingka's confrontation with Rago, Pluto, and Doji. While Gingka, Chris and Kyoya battle Rago Ryuga enters the match and unwillingly creates Zeus' Barrier, which stops Rago in his tracks. Doji, an old enemy of Ryuga's, baits him into attacking Rago, destroying the barrier. Some of L-Drago's power was absorbed into Nemesis as the ruins collapsed, seemingly trapping Ryuga inside. Ryuga reappeared at Nemesis' hideout and challenged Rago to a battle, revealing he survied their last encounter. At first Ryuga puts Rago on the defensive in their battle, but then Nemesis started to retaliate. L-Drago was pushed to its limit, forcing Ryuga to use all of his energy, as well as his unwavering Blader's Spirit. Ryuga summoned a Special Move that he put his heart and soul into. However, Ryuga's attempt was in vain as Rago overpowers him with his own Special Move that obliterated Ryuga's hopes of winning, dealing Ryuga a crushing defeat, and leaving Gingka and the others stunned. Stepping Down from the Emperor's Throne Ryuga wakes during Kenta's battle Rago and Nemesis. When Ryuga woke up, he told Kenta that he was the only person he cared about, and he was like a friend to him. Ryuga then gives his Legend Blader power to Kenta by launching L-Drago and circling Saggitario. This helped Flame Saggitario evolve into Flash Saggitario. After Ryuga gave up his powers, he and L-Drago disappeared into thin air. At the end of the series, Gingka thanks Ryuga for all of his help and pays his respects. Ryuga is then seen above Gingka watching over them all. Relationships Gingka Hagane Being one of Gingka's ultimate rivals; the other being Kyoya, Gingka and Ryuga have been rivals from the start. At first, Gingka has shown a deep hatred to Ryuga for stealing the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago from his village that was in a volcano and thought him responsible for trapping his father during Dark Nebula's raid at Koma Village. Although defeating Gingka on numerous times, Gingka finally defeated him and the power of L-Drago that was controlling him was let out, leaving Ryuga to be. Although Gingka and Ryuga do not completely hate each other, they are not friends but rivals. Sometimes, Ryuga can be an ally to Gingka where as in ''Metal Fusion'' his ultimate goal was to absorb all of Gingka's and Pegasus' power, but overall, he is Gingka's ultimate rival Kenta Yumiya Although Ryuga and Kenta have not made much, if not any interaction in Metal Fusion and Metal Masters, where Ryuga never even notices Kenta, they have made some sort of relationship in Metal Fury. As Kenta went following Ryuga in order to convince Ryuga to help Gingka to find the rest of the Legendary Bladers, traveling from mountains to jungles. Kenta would not give up and soon enough, finally convinced him. Although Kenta is somewhat scared of Ryuga's actions, such as his "sixth-sense" they have developed a friendship. In episode 134, Ryuga says to Kenta that he had never taken Kenta seriously. Kenta cared about Ryuga as he helped Ryuga to not give into Nemesis' dark power and was concerned for him when he was trapped in the temple's rubble of Diablo Nemesis' "Armageddon" Special Spin Move. He was also worried for Ryuga during his rematch with Rago, and was the first to run inside when he saw Nemesis battling L-Drago. He then saw Ryuga being smashed backwards from Armageddon. He ran to Ryuga only to find him unconcious and severely injured, and was shocked by the fact that he was dangerously close to death. Ryuga trusted Kenta so much that he gave him his Legend Blader power to defeat Nemesis, causing Flame Sagittario to evolve into Flash Sagittario. Doji Doji and Ryuga have been partners ever since they were in the Dark Nebula organization. They worked hand-in-hand and would do anything to search for Forbidden Bey, Gingka Hagane, and strong Bladers so Ryuga could defeat them and absorb their energy. Despite the fact that Doji did everything for Ryuga,he would soon steal Doji's energy through L-Drago in the semi-finals of Battle Bladers, because Ryuga thought that Doji kept giving him strong Bladers for Ryuga to get the energy as Doji thought he wasn't strong enough. Doji claimed he didn't but Ryuga ignored this and took his energy without mercy, destroying Dark Wolf in the process and ending their relationship forever. After Doji's return in Metal Fury, Ryuga called him an evil person, probably out of anger at the nightmare he had been put through. Doji taunted and made fun of Ryuga about how he was used as a mere tool to help Nemesis take over the world. At first Ryuga told Doji not to think he can provoke him, but then got provoked anyway. Ryuto In the anime and the manga, Ryuga is Ryuto's long-lost older brother, but they share very few hints of being related in the anime. Battles Losing in only two battles and four times having no outcome, Ryuga was the strongest blader in the anime until Rago stole his position, then Gingka stole Rago's position. Beyblades *L Drago 105F' : Ryuga's first Beyblade in the manga. *[[Lightning L Drago 100HF|'Lightning L-Drago''' 100HF]] : Ryuga's second Beyblade in the manga (first in the anime). Lightning L-Drago 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade and the only Bey that spins to the left other than Gravity Destroyer and Variares. It is also known as The Forbidden Bey. *[[Meteo L-Drago LW105LF|'Meteo L-Drago LW105LF']] : Ryuga's third Beyblade in the manga (second in the anime) and the evolved form of Lightning L-Drago.It does not only steal's spin in the cartoon but in reality. *'L-Drago Destructor F:S' : Ryuga's fourth beyblade in the manga (third in the anime) which is the evolved form of Meteo L-Drago after getting hit by The Star Fragment. It disintigrated in Episode 148: An Inherited Light, due to donating its Legend Blader power to Kenta's Flame Sagittario. It was slightly destroyed enough to let Ryuga not have access to L-Drago.In the anime/manga it seems to be very strong but in real life when it enters S mode with its Final:Survive Bottom and loses balance like crazy unlike the anime/manga *'L-Drago Guardian S130MB ': Ryuga's fifth beyblade in the manga. L-Drago Guardian S130MB is a Defense-Type that does not appears in the anime. Special Moves Lightning L-Drago *[[Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike|'Dragon Emperor - Soaring Bite Strike']]: Ryuga's first finishing move, it is referred to as a "Dark Move". *'Dragon Emperor - Soaring Destruction' : Ryuga's second move in the anime. It is referred to as a "Dark Move". (Ryuga used it when he was under the control of L-Drago). Meteo L-Drago *'Dragon Emperor - Supreme Flight:' Ryuga's third special move in the anime. Ryuga first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters. L-Drago Destructor *'Dragon Emperor - Strong Supreme Soaring': This move is actually a sutitle's translation for Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight. *'Dragon Emperor Descends' : Ryuga's fifth special move.Ryuga first used this move in Beyblade Metal Fury 4D Episode 146 Nemesis vs L-Drago. Quotes *"I'll say it a thousand times, your father couldn't cut it!" *"I can't remember anyone taking so many of my direct hits without completely collapsing; I give you credit for that!" *"Ya got it? Kapeesh!? *"I don't get the joke!" *"L-Drago!" *"Playtimes Over!" *"You're not an eagle. YOU'RE A CHICKEN!" *"More power for L-Drago!" *"Roar louder, L-Drago!" *"Meteo L-Drago!" *"Cut it off" *"Time to finish this!" *"This is pathetic." *"You call that children's magic show the Dark Power? Don't make me laugh!" *"That being said, I have gotten my hands on a new power, that makes the old Dark Force look like a toddler throwing a tantrum." *"There is only one bey that spins to the left.Only one!, this Meteo L-Drago alone!" *"Once upon a time, a star fell from the sky, my friends." *"L-Drago isn't satisfied yet. He needs more!" *"I will not allow you to lose to those fake bladers, do you hear me Gingka?"(Ryuga to Gingka in episode 88) *"Kenta!" (Last word in Episode 148 before giving up his Legend Blader power) *"Careful what you poke with a stick, it just might bite!" (beyblade metal masters episode 87) *"Is that all you've got? This is my first battle in a long time, so could you try to make it more fun?" *"L-Drago!" Trivia *Ryuga literally means "Dragon's Fang" in Japanese *According to the Ryuga costume from Spirit Halloween, Ryuga's last name is Sama, which means "like" or "in the manner of". In actuality, Sama is an honorific used at the end of names in Japanese like San, or Sensei. In this case, the term Sama is used only for people of great honour, such as royalty. *Like Ryuga's, many members of the Dark Nebula Organization have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *It is possible that Ryuga owned a generic Beyblade before he obtained L-Drago/Lightning L-Drago.. *It is speculated that Ryuga was dead in the final episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury, beacuse his spirit is shown in the sky when Gingka was thanking him for helping the defeat of Nemesis. *He bears a great resemblance to Ren from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *It is unknown if he or his spirit will appear in Zero-G. *It is possible that there will be a memorial of some sort in the Zero-G series for him. *In Metal Masters, he often tosses his bey at weaker opponets instead of using his launcher. He does this to demonstrate his bey's spin stealing ability. *The writers never confirmed that he was dead. *Ryuga is the only Legend Blader from all 3 series who's clothes didn't change. *In Beyblade Metal Masters and Metal Fury, Ryuga has been cool and calm since Beyblade Metal Fusion. *The only times when he actually lost his temper was when someone actually beat him or reminded of the time when he had Lightning L-drago. Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Former Villians Category:Blader of the Seasons Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion